Quoth the Pinkie
by The Phantom's Bride of Gondor
Summary: Twilight receives an interesting visit from Pinkie Pie in this poem based on The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe


**Author's Note: Edgar Allan Poe, I am so sorry. I hope you reader's enjoy this one-shot. **

**Also, give me feedback please! I would just love love love to hear from you.**

**I don't own My Little Pony or The Raven, no matter how much I would love to. Please enjoy this crazy one-shot.**

* * *

** Once Upon A Nightmare Night dreary, While I wrote reports, weak and weary,**

** To the Ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia, my mentor -**

** While I focused, on my studies, about the things I learned from my buddies, suddenly there came a knocking,**

** As if somepony gently rocking, rocking against my library door.**

** "Probably a trick-or-treater," I muttered, "rocking against my library door-**

** Only this and nothing more."**

** Ah, distinctly I looked over, on that cold and bleak October;**

** And the dying wind, moaning like a forgotten ghost outside my door.**

** Eagerly I wished the the morrow; vainly I had sought to borrow**

** From my books void of sorrow, of the conquer of chaos galore-**

** For the rare and bizarre draconequus whom was given the name Discord. **

** Nameless here for evermore.**

** And the silken, sad, uncertain tapping of each purple curtain**

** Thrilled and made me more and more uncertain, my heart filled with terror **

** of which I had never felt before. My books did not provide me comfort anymore.**

** So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating**

** "It's some visitor, asking entrance at my library door**

** Some late visitor, entreating entrance at my library door;**

** That it is and nothing more."**

** Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,**

** "Sir," said I, "or Ma'am, truly your forgiveness I implore;**

** But the fact is I was writing, and so gently you came knocking,**

** And so faintly you came rocking, rocking against my library door,**

** That I was sure, how could somepony want to rock against my library door,**

** That I scarce was sure I heard you"- here I opened the door;-**

** Darkness there and nothing more.**

** Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,**

** Doubting, dreaming dreams no mare ever dared to dream before;**

** But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,**

** And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, "Discord?"**

** This I whispered, as an the word was spoken back in a voice never heard before, "Discord?"**

** Merely this and nothing more.**

** Back into the library turning, all my soul within me burning, **

** And I wondering if this was simply heart burn from the burritos I remorse.**

** Soon I heard a rocking somewhat louder than before.**

** "Surely," said I, "surely that is Spike returning from trick-or-treating night of lore.**

** Let me see, then, what is that, and this mystery I explore;**

** It's probably the wind and nothing more.**

** Open here I flung the shutter, when, with a flirtatious look and flutter,**

** In there stepped a pink mare of the Ponyville days of yore;**

** Not the slightest sound made she; not a minute stopped or stayed she;**

** But with the grace of a lord or lady, perched on my glass door, **

** Perched upon the bust of Princess Celestia just above my balcony door,**

** Perched and sat, and nothing more.**

** Then this bright pink mare, transforming my sad face to smiling,**

** By the odd and cheerful countenance it wore, **

** "Though free candy hath been offered, you've come to visit this mare who hath laundered,**

** many a night with no restrain, I had hoped to come and visit once again.**

** Ghastly dressed as a raven upon my balcony door, **

** On this most wonderous of nights, Tell me what your wish is and allow me to make it so"**

** Quoth the Pinkie "Candy low"**

** Much I marvelled at my feathered friend to hear discourse so plainly,**

** Though it's answer little meaning little relevancy it bore;**

** For we cannot help agreeing that no living pony being**

** Ever yet was so blessed with seeing a mare above her balcony door-**

** Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above her balcony she soared,**

** With such a phrase as "Candy Low."**

** But the Pinkie, sitting lonely on the bright purple bust, spoke only **

** That one phrase, as if her soul in that one word did it reside.**

** Nothing farther then she uttered not a feather then she fluttered**

** Till I scarcely more than muttered "Other friends have flown before-**

** On the morrow she will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."**

** And then Pinkie looked up at me with hollow eyes and flat pink hair, **

** She spoke to words, quietly just so, **

** Quoth the Pinkie "Candy Low."**

** Startled by this sweet odd plea, she looked on patiently **

** As I pondered what could this mean, this odd phrase **

** "Candy Low?" I paced as she waited, her smile ever disappearing,**

** Replaced by a look of anger and depression, **

** I was comforted by the thought that this was just a phase.**

** She grumbled gibberish under her breath, **

** And looked ready to face her death,**

** Upon my balcony door.**

** But the Pinkie still softly groaning,**

** Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of the mare, and bust and door;**

** Then, upon a velvet sinking, I brought forth some tea for drinking,**

** And Pinkie's smile grew as she saw the sugar bowl. **

** I began to realize, I was hungry,**

** As from my stomach, came a rumbling, **

** I used my magic to summon some biscuits from behind the pantry door,**

** Quoth the Pinkie, "Candy Low."**


End file.
